One Stormy Night
by HallowShell15
Summary: Alone at night in a dark garage with a storm brewing outside, anything can happen. DarylxBeth (One-Shot Rated M For Adult Content)


**I am now and hopefully will always be a huge "The Walking Dead" fan! The comics are kinda hit and miss for me but I am 100% in love with the AMC Tv Series! **

**Of course like any true fan girl I am a dedicated fan to Mr. Daryl Dixion! I wasn't so keen on Beth but once they through the duo of Z-word survivors together I was like "Hey! I ship them now!" And no I never jumped on the Carol bandwagon, I personally never liked her, still don't! **

**So just doing my part to contribute to the DarylxBeth community until the return of my favorite Tv Show in October! Which by the way better reunite my now die hard couple or I will be very disappointed! **

**Anyways this is just a one-shot I cooked up while catching up on this season! My version of how I would have liked things to end up instead of well you know-**

**Oh and one more slight side note! "M" rated material is in this! So you don't like or you aren't the proper age don't read! On with the story, enjoy! **

* * *

Heavy iron screeched uncomfortably loudly as the rusted garage door was forcefully shoved open, flakes of auburn dust sprinkling the concrete as the sound echoed through the massively empty building.

Beth clung to the handle of her overly large hunting knife knowing the sound of her entering the warehouse like structure would be loud enough to draw anything inside straight to her.

Both her and Daryl held their breaths ready for any sign of muffled footsteps but nothing came, only the constant pounding of the rain mere inches behind them.

Beth stepped over the threshold turning back towards the creaked open metal door before helping Daryl shove it back into place sealing them inside.

She sighed in relief for the first time in hours grateful to be out of the storm raging outside, that they had been trying so desperately to outrun.

A lone droplet of cold Georgia water running down her cheek and off the soft skin of her jaw, she was soaked.

Daryl didn't seem to care even though he stood equally if not more drenched than she was.

He tucked his crossbow tightly under his arm as he marched ahead to the opposite end of the garage where the only other visible entrance was.

Beth followed half way across the industrial enclosure before stopping in the center of the concrete encased floor. The steel walls were high enough that what little intact windows remained shouldn't be able to reflect much light, the perfect place to build a much needed fire.

She slung her black leather pack off her damp shoulder before kneeling down onto the floor unpacking what little firewood Daryl had been able to gather up before the rain first started.

"Backs good" Daryl called walking beside her the heavy arc of his crossbow already strapped to his back since he had made sure to lock up the second entrance tightly.

"Should we lock up the front?" She asked over her shoulder her hand already clinched around a thick strap of wire she had held onto for such occasion.

"Yeah, I got it" He reached down taking the off colored twine before heading towards the front.

Beth watched him go back to the sealed iron doors knowing these days there was no such thing as to cautious.

Returning to her desperate want for warmth and dryness she piled the stacks of wood together as best she could before reaching back into her pack for the flint rocks.

She striked the black stones together a small spark springing forward into the messed pile of wood but it was hardly the hit she needed, she tried again to the same results.

Daryl after watching her third failed attempt squatted by her side before take the rocks from her earth stained hands and started himself.

After the second stroke the sparks thickened and then hungrily engulfed the planks of woods as they slowly began to burn.

Beth stood up a little annoyed she had been showed up again, no matter how hard she tried Daryl was a better fire starter than she was even if he didn't mean to be.

She watched as he laid his head beside the rising flames before blowing on the bluish light until the burned into a brighter orange.

Beth took the opportunity to try and shed the cause of her almost trembling form, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this cold.

Slowly she unbuttoned the top clasp of her yellow collared shirt uncaring of the modesty she might once have felt what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She tugged the drenched rim over her head careful to lay out the fabric flatly on the ground hoping it would dry evenly at this short a distance away from the growing fire at her back.

"What are you doing?" Daryl arched a bang covered brow

"My cloths are soaked, I'm gonna try and get'em dried." She replied over her bare shoulder flatly

She only wished she could strip off her almost transparent camisole she currently wore, her modestly had defiantly decreased over the last couple of years, but it wasn't gone completely.

"You want me to do yours?" She asked turning to face him careful to cross her arms around her chest, regretful she hadn't worn a bra the last few days.

"Nah" Daryl shook his head keeping his eyes level on the fire

"Daryl" Beth sighed, uncomfortable as this might be between them the last thing either of them needed was him getting sick.

Daryl peeked an eye through his messed stands of hair to see the seriousness of her young face.

"Alright" He sighed pulling off the thick layer of one of the few sleeves shirts he owned,

"Just the shirt" He moaned careful to keep his back aimed away from her, the last thing he wanted was to expose the rarely seen scars of his back and shoulders, she would ask to many questions.

He threw the thick drenched material of his shirt towards her, it hit her chest with a wet plop.

She didn't seem to care as she laid it out beside her own shirt, taking extra care to line the sleeves out evenly.

Daryl tucked his angel winged vest tightly around his now bare chest, he would be warm enough as long as the fire held up.

Beth eyed the shirts laid out before her and knew there was just one more article of clothing missing, a little hesitantly her fingers clasp around the buckle of her belt.

She peeked over her shoulder Daryl already had his head laid out comfortable on his thick pack staring up blankly at the ceiling above.

"What the hell" She thought, summoning her reserved courage before pulling the thick material of her jeans off completely exposing her shamelessly high legs until the thin fabric of her boy short panties met her mid thigh, at least she wasn't wearing a thong, now that would have been embarrassing.

She laid the length pant legs out carefully before turning towards Daryl who had his back turned to her, she hadn't even noticed he moved.

She looked down at the undoubtedly equally soaked material of his pants and before she could process her request the words slipped out.

"Uh Daryl do you want me-" She began dryly

"Do I look that easy?" He muffled under his breath completely aware of what she was about to ask.

Beth rolled her cold blue eyes "Oh ha ha"

She curled her arms around herself a little more aware of the fact that she was becoming colder the longer she stayed away from the fire between them.

Reluctantly she edged towards it until she was on the opposite side of the now motionless archer.

Curling into a secure ball she pulled her knees to her chest and laid next to the flames, oh so grateful for the warmth it provided.

It was times like this that she really couldn't help but feel the longing for the life she once had. She missed Maggie, and the prison and the security she once felt there.

She wondered if she would ever feel that way again, that safe, that happy?

She closed her eyes she didn't think so, not lately not the way she and Daryl continued on with no real destination in mind.

Yet strangely it wasn't the nightmare she had once condemned it to be, life on the road was hard, very hard. But with Daryl it was lonely, and that was something to be thankful for.

Beth sighed heavily only now realizing her tired she felt, maybe things would get better she just had to take it day by day, and enjoy what little of gods good graces she got along the way.

* * *

The low cracking of a burnt through log snapping in half in the still burning fire was enough to send Daryl up right in unease, his hand instinctively flexed on the handle of his crossbow he had laid beside his head.

The rustic garage was well enough lit to see the vast emptiness that surrounded him, he had jerked up for no reason, it was just basic reflex now.

He ran his calloused fingers through his messed bronze hair, it was rare he ever got headaches but he felt one coming on now. Maybe the hard lumpy texture of his bag wasn't making for a good pillow, especially on this hard ass concrete.

"Beth" He groaned expecting to see the petite blonde fast asleep across the fire were he had left her, but instead there was nothing, only the open and scattered items of her equally as packed bag.

His narrowed eyes widen in instant suspicion, where the hell was she?

He instinctively turned towards the rear entrance, even with the lasting dark he could see the wire he had sealed the exit shut with earlier holding tightly.

He turned to look at the only other entrance to the building his worst fear was realized seeing the steel door he had fastened shut creaked open, letting dim midnight light flood in from outdoors.

Daryl was on his feet and sprinting towards the door before he could register it, the heavy base of his crossbow already tucked against his chest ready to fire the moment he squeezed the trigger.

He pressed his back flat against the cold iron of the garage door peering around the corner for any sign of walkers or enemies.

He didn't see anything, just the lasting curtain of rain that had yet to let up.

Panic rose in his chest, why the hell had she left the garage? What the hell was she thinking?

Careful not to pry the door any further than it already had been he squeezed through the rustic frame, emerging on the concrete porch surrounding the building.

The tin canopy overhanging the stoop was pouring with an impenetrable wall of water, if it hadn't been so deafening everywhere else as the storm raged on the sound would worry him.

He stepped silently over the cracked floor his sight already lined ahead on whatever he came cross once he rounded the approaching corner.

His finger teased the trigger to his bow, ready at any moment to pull it back fully and released his already lined bolt.

He took a sharp breath than jerked over the bend in the steel to the other side of the porch expecting to see a nightmarish sight of Beth torn to pieces, his heart skipping a beat in panic at the awful thought.

Instantly at the sight mere feet ahead of him, he felt his jaw loosen and his arms go numb his flexed and ready crossbow falling against his hip as he lowered it silently.

Beth was there alright, but she wasn't the mangled mess of flesh and blood he had horrifyingly envisioned.

No, since the world fell apart she was the most beautiful fucking thing he could ever remember seeing.

She stood completely unaware of his arrival arched on her tip toes on the rim of the porch letting the raging water from the tin roof wash down onto her completely naked body.

Her loose wet blonde hair clung to the small of her back as she combed her slender fingers through it smoothly, her flawless skin glowed with hypnotic light from the barely visible moon above.

Daryl swallowed hard as he watched shamelessly as a lone droplet of water ran down the column of her next to cascade down over a small harden pink nipple, then pool in the flat surface of her navel.

Beth lowered a soft hand over her flat stomach to slowly descend lower into the small patch of blonde curls nestled between her thighs, moaning softly as she washed away all the earthly traces of the day.

Daryl couldn't take it anymore, he had to get the hell out of here or he was going to do something that they both might regret.

He reluctantly stepped back around the corner from where he had tracked her, trying his best to even out his now hard breathing.

For gods sake he had never thought he would ever see Beth of all people the way he just had, Beth the bratty teenage girl he had settled with since the prison fell, was now the most sexiest woman he could ever remember seeing in his life.

He didn't know how to react to this sudden shocking realization but he knew he couldn't face her right now, not after what he had just seen, he couldn't risk her finding out he had just eye fucked the hell out of her.

Trying his best to hide his heavy footsteps he headed back to the still open entrance of the garage.

He was completely focused on disguising his presence he was totally unaware of the slumped figure standing before him until it was too late.

Then the rippling sound of a blood curdling snarl caught his full attention!

Daryl lifted his head to see a walker practically on top of him! Its drenched leather like skin torn and shredded from trying to squeeze into the iron garage door he had left barely open.

The moment it caught sight of him it lunged its brownish jagged teeth snapping at his exposed arms and neck!

"Shit!" Daryl snapped lifting his bow but too late! It bounced off the drenched torso of the dead mans chest before he could even fire a shot flying from his hand and hitting the concrete with a loud thud!

Daryl lost his footing stumbling back as the full weight of the abnormally large walker fell onto him sending him back first onto the cold ground!

His head bounced off the cement with a sickening smack making him practically see stars and total blackness!

Daryl blindly wrapped his hand around the squishy column of the snapping and growling walkers throat keeping its mouth as far from his skin as he could!

This was bad! Really bad! He couldn't fucking see!

He couldn't tell where the walker began or ended, he subdued its mouth but where was its arms!? Its had could still tear into him if it found a good enough spot to try!

Daryl was running out of options as he felt the corpse begin to try and dig its blood stained fingertips into him! Luckily only able to get the thick leather of his vest but for how much longer?

He growled loudly in his ears and he knew it was only matter of time before it sunk its first bite in! He had to get the damn thing off him!

Then suddenly the thrashing off the reeking body on top of him stopped with a sudden forceful jerk.

He didn't dare loosen his grip unaware of what was happening still unable to make out a clear image from the forceful trauma his head had received.

Then the entire body of the walker lifted off of him entirely he watched the narrow and bleary eyes as it was shoved off the stone porch onto the mud coated ground below.

"Daryl? Daryl! Oh my god! Are you alright?" Beth's frantic voice rang in his ears.

He turned his throbbing head to the side to see her kneeling over him, she was still completely naked and drenched from the make shift shower she had just taken but her eyes were bright and wide with fear.

"Say something! W-Were you bit?" She basically cried cradling his face in her hands.

He did his best to shake his head 'no' but that only brought more aching pain, he didn't dare try again.

"Its okay, don't move! I'm gonna take care of you! Your gonna be alright!" She swore vanishing from his sight

Daryl blinked unsure of what was happening, had she went inside? Then he felt the unfamiliar feeling of her soft hands pulling under his arms, she was trying to drag him.

He closed his eyes heavily, he didn't think she had a snow balls chance in hell of moving him but he was too delirious to say so.

He felt her tug and tug on his limp body but he didn't feel like he was moving even an inch, he was too tired to care. He just wanted to sleep, now.

Then all to suddenly a lasting blackness fell over him, and he was dead to the world.

* * *

Water dripped loudly in the makeshift pot Beth had laid out beside her as she wrung out the torn crimson rag Daryl always wore tucked in his rear pocket.

She rinsed out all the blood the cloth had absorbed from the unconscious man laying at her side before swiping it back over his tense face.

God, she was an idiot. She could have gotten him killed, why? Because she wanted to take the closest thing to a shower there was now a days.

All she had to do was wake him up and tell him she wanted to wash up he would have watched her back and none of the would have ever happened. But no, she had to go out alone and he almost got bitten because of her!

Beth tensed at thought of how terrified she had been to see that walker on top of him like that. Luckily she hadn't left the garage without her knife, a life saving decision since it had been the tool she used to plunge into the walkers brain while Daryl held it at bay.

After rolling the body of the drenched corpse off the stone porch she did her absolute best to drag Daryl's limp body back into the garage, she had amazingly succeeded even in her naked and soaked state.

She was almost grateful he had been unconscious though, since the occasional slip of her posture had ended with her breast being heaved in his face.

Now that she sat here next to him fully dressed in her camisole and jeans she had done her best to wash away the muck he had been coated in while wrestling with the walker.

She had done surprisingly well she hardly recognized him so spotlessly clean.

She smiled gently swiping away the mess of bangs that laid over his eyes, god she couldn't be more grateful that he was alright.

After almost an entire examination of his torso and limbs there wasn't a scratch on him, except from the ugly no doubt painful bump he had grown on his crown from slamming into the concrete like he had.

It wasn't anything to serious just a knock out blow, she had made sure to check for all the signs of real medical danger that her dad her taught her months ago.

Luckily she had been paying attention that day, unlike so many others that she wished to could take back.

Dapping the rag again the separate pale of clean water she had laid out beside her she dipped the moist cloth over Daryl's hard chest watching as the water droplets rolled down his muscular stomach.

It was funny that now was the time of all things she would notice how incredibly well built he was, then again she rarely ever saw him this still.

Even in his sleep when it was her turn to watch over camp he would toss and turn uncommonly often, he wasn't a very good sleeper she had come to realize that about him.

Dapping the rag lower to washed over his navel something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before.

Just around the hard sculpt of his hip a dark line of aged healed skin stared back at her, turning only momentarily to place the rag back into the water at her side she turned back to glide a soft finger over the discolored mark.

A scar, a very old scar. Beth blinked in curiosity, until now she thought Daryl invincible incapable of wounds, but the long gash of healed skin said something entirely different.

It was difficult to see the rest of the dark mark since it wound the back of his hip and onto his back, she wanted to roll him over to investigate further but she wasn't sure she was brave enough to do so.

Now that she thought about Daryl had taken extra precaution even in this state of the world to never let that certain area of him show, she wondered why?

Her hand braced on his hip a little bit more motivated to discover the truth only the have her heart jump into her chest when a stern hand clamped down around her wrist.

Beth felt herself jump! Her eyes instantly focusing on the now wide and alert dark irises of Daryl's hard stare.

"What are you doing?" He asked dryly clearly still groggy from waking up so quickly

"I-I was- never mind, are you alright? Do you feel okay?" Beth asked recovering from her shock

Daryl loosened his grip on her now fisted hand as his other palm rubbed the messed locks of his crown.

"My head hurts like a bitch" He moaned already feeling the swollen knot bumping its way through his thick hair.

"Yeah, you hit it pretty hard" Beth sighed still grateful that was all that had happened.

She sighed heavily lacing her fingers through Daryl's hard calloused hand hoping the sincerity of the words she was about to speak would sink in.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have went out there without you" She whispered, she knew full well she was capable of taking care of herself but completely naked in the pouring rain anyone was capable of being vulberable.

Daryl slumped his shoulders sinking further into his surprisingly more comfortable pack.

"We're square, I did get to see you ass naked out there" He half smirked, what was the harm in both of them knowing now?

Beth felt her cheeks heat "Y-You saw that?"

She had hoped him being delirious from his fall had kind of blocked that memory out.

Daryl only arched a brow in reassurance, head throbbing pain or not he remembered her perfectly slick body amazingly clear.

Beth laughed defeated "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later" She smiled

She squeezed his hand a little tighter "Alright perv get some sleep"

She scooted her heel under her thigh about to return to her opposite side of lowly burning fire but Daryl held her hand even more tightly making her stop quickly.

She looked down at him half expecting him to be toying with her no doubt wanting to enjoy her embarrassment a little while longer, but he only looked up at her with a surprising look of seriousness.

Seriousness, and something darker, something almost primal.

"Daryl-" She whispered unsure of how to react, she had seen that look before. Way back before the prison fell, when Zach would come sneaking into her cell late at night.

His name seemed to snap him temporarily back to coherency, he let go of her hand all to quickly letting it fall down to his side as he crossed his arms behind his head stopping their bold attempts to reach for her once again.

This wasn't going to happen, this place wasn't no where near safe enough. Not to mention it was Beth, Hershel's daughter. He was sure he was breaking some kind of unspoken code just imagining having sex with her.

Beth watched him recoil and she knew he had shoved the urge aside, much like he did with any other emotion he might be feeling.

Only this time she wasn't sure she wanted that emotion to disappear, she felt her chest swell with confusion and slight fear. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to go further.

Before she could even process what she was doing she leaned forward over him, her soft lips finding his even through the darkness.

The kiss was a surprise she could tell by the sudden sharp intake of breath he took before her small mouth covered his harden lips, even more shocking to her vulnerable state of mind was he slowly began to return it.

That was it, Beth's blood began boiling in her veins her heart pounding in her ears. Was this real? Was she actually kissing Daryl Dixon?

Feeling the wet trace of his tongue over the swollen pout of her bottom lip was enough to answer her question a thousand times over.

This kiss had turned hot and demanding even slightly forceful making a familiar heat build in her core.

The hand he had so eagerly moments ago recoiled from her now crept under the thin material of her camisole running up the length of her spine making her shiver.

Her thin body flexed when at last she parted her lips to allow him better access, she instantly found herself blown away by the sensation of his tongue stroking hers roughly.

He seemed determined to explore every inch of her mouth and Beth all to willingly allowed him to.

When the hand under her shirt slipped away she wanted to whine in protest before she felt its quick return, squeezing her ass firmly.

She couldn't help the needy noise that escaped the back of throat.

Her body was aching into his seeking is comfort his passion, Daryl gladly pushed back against her feeling her soft breast against his bare chest.

Daryl finally broke away from her, allowing them both to catch their breath and noticed the heaving of her chest from the assault on her lips he had just unleashed and the usually sharp orbs of her azure eyes were foggy with lust.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman, and right now it was taking everything in him not to flip her on her back tear off her cloths and ram into her over and over until he came.

Just the thought made his jaw tighten in strain, what the hell were they doing?

Daryl never had been blessed with a clear conscious but even he knew this was bordering on the sick.

This was Hershel's little girl, the man who had been more of a father figure to him in one year then his own had been his entire life! He owed the man more respect than to fuck his daughter in a shit filled garage.

"We shouldn't do this" It took everything in him to force those words to leave his dampened lips

Beth took a shaky uneven breath, her small hands fisting on the rough material of his ragged vest.

"I know" She whispered

Even though her mind screamed to pull away from the equally uneasy man beneath her, she just couldn't. She didn't want to, knowing this whatever they were doing was wrong wasn't enough for her to let him go.

Without thinking she kisses him again more roughly than before, she wasn't ready to stop.

Daryl swore under his breath but returned her affection full force his hand still firm on her rear squeezing her more roughly extracting a loudly whimper than before.

Beth couldn't stand this anymore, she needed more of him and the position they were in wasn't giving it to her.

A bit more forceful than she thought herself capable of she squeezed his bare shoulders tightly from under his vest pulling him to her as she began rolling on her back.

Daryl without thinking obeyed pinning her beneath him without a moment of hesitation, his hard body merging her soft form bracing his elbows on either side of her head to prevent himself from crushing her.

Their lips never broke apart as he began ravaging her sweet cavern once more his tongue massaging her own roughly savoring her uncommonly sweet flavor.

Then desperate for air once again they broke apart to stare heatedly into one another's bleary eyes, their breath in short quick pants.

"Beth-" He whispered dryly, god they had to stop! Any longer and he wasn't sure whatever shred of humanity he had left was going to be enough to stop him from carrying out his dark fantasy.

Beth could see the clear desperation in his eyes, she knew he both needed and hated the idea of taking her like this. But that thought wasn't enough to stop her.

She wanted him, Daryl had always been attractive to her but now actually getting to taste and feel him on top of her was too much to give up.

She didn't know how this would affect their relationship, before he and her were barely friends dependent on one another for survival.

Would this bring them closer or just drive them further apart once it was all over? She just couldn't bring herself to care.

This world had made up her mind for her, she could be dead tomorrow, so could he. So why not live selfishly while she still could? No matter what it might cost her in the end.

Unable to bring herself to respond to his silent plea to stop while they still could she slid her arms to her side wrapping her fingers around the thin material of her camisoles rim.

She tugged the almost transparent cloth over her head and shoved it aside, forgotten instantly as she watched Daryl's dark eyes drink in the sight of her naked chest.

Whatever shred of a conscious Daryl had managed to hold onto vanished at the sight of her half naked and panting beneath him.

His mouth was on hers again more rough and determined than it had ever been before, she surrendered to him without hesitation.

He lifted his weight off her slightly only enough to free one of his arced hands to brush a thumb over the sensitized nipple of her breast.

He felt it harden beneath the calloused skin of his hand, his teasing only caused her to seek his mouth more desperately.

This kiss became more needy but when he left her mouth to suck on the rosy bud Beth practically screamed into the vast amount of dark space above.

Daryl returned to her lips only momentarily pinching one between his teeth in warning "Shh" He groaned.

Beth closed her eyes digging her nails into the rough material of his vest, he was right overwhelming pleasure or not she couldn't afford to forget the rules of survival.

She had never been one to make a lot of noise before or after the world went to shit but the way his tongue lapped over the hard bud of her nipple sent an electrified pulse surging through her veins, making it almost impossible to keep quiet.

With every pass of the pliant muscle she felt more and more moisture gather in her loins and a dull aching throb began.

The only thing between them now was the thick material of their jeans, but she could still feel his own need hard against her thigh and she began to grind beneath him wantonly.

She felt him bite her swollen bud tenderly and her head fell back against the concrete as she uttered his name in a low moan.

The feeling of her breast in his mouth and now under his free hand, the texture of her tighten nipples against his tongue, her ragged breathing and moans all was driving Daryl to the edge.

He pulled his mouth away from her with a wet pop making her shiver as the cool air made contact with her damp skin.

His fingers began to wonder down her flat stomach lingering at the waistband of her jeans.

He wanted to rip them off, to see every visible inch of her exposed and no doubt dripping sex, but he had to make sure this is what she really wanted.

He had already determined he was going to hell a long time ago but he wasn't going to commit this particular sin without permission.

His barely visible eyes obscured by bronze stands were so piercing, like he was looking right through her skin into her heart searching for answers.

He didn't have to worry, the pearl between her legs was already pulsating with anticipation of being filled she most defiantly wasn't going to back out now.

"Take'em off" She panted brokenly, all to soon his thumb slid between the rough material of her jeans and panties as he began pulling downward stripping her last layer of protection away within seconds.

Beth kicked the now bundle material of her pants off her ankles sending them sliding across the concrete floor into the darkness beyond.

His eyes traveled shamelessly over her body from the ground up until he returned to her face.

His face was tense with want but also that dark unknowingly look he had always held, she wanted to know what he was thinking but she couldn't gather the courage to ask.

Not when she was laying underneath him like this, so totally exposed.

She heard the zip of his fly as his harden no doubt already pulsating member sprang free.

The tip of his shaft was parting her slick folds before she manage a single word her sex stretching to accommodate his large girth.

"Fuck" Daryl groaned out through gritted teeth her tight sex immediately clamping around him.

Beth cried out as she felt him fill her, she was still fairly new to the realm of sex but not having been filled like this in several months was bordering on painful.

Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as her body uncomfortably took in his cock, much larger and thicker than she was ever used to.

Beth whispered out a broken utterance of his name before she felt him begin to move, his thrust slow and shallow at first but gradually beginning to deepen.

The stinging pain lessened as her body became accustomed to him moving inside, the dull discomfort giving way to twinges of pleasure.

Daryl's tan skin was now glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as he pumped his hips steadily against hers.

Her sex sucked him in deep and tried to hold him in her liquid heat every time he withdrew.

He could feel velvet walls rippling around him contracting and releasing around his cock as if trying to milk his orgasm from him.

She was so tight and perfect he was forcing himself to concentrate on controlling his body otherwise he would have exploded inside her by now.

He had never experienced anything like this before, such perfect vise like heat.

He had more one night stands then he cared to remember with nameless woman with drug induced blurred faces, but with Beth he wanted to savor this moment. Relive it over and over again in his head, and he would make sure he did it right.

The sensation of him inside her was starting to feel overwhelmingly wonderful as she unknowingly began to buck her hips against his meeting him thrust for thrust urging him to go faster, drive into her without restraint the way she craved him.

"Shit" Daryl cursed into the column of her neck, his jaw clenching and his body tensing, if she kept this up he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Harder" Beth's voice sounded so alien, clouded with sheer lust as she begged for him to continue.

The aching in her belly was beginning to throb even more painful than before, she had to reach her peak or else she knew she would bust into a million pieces.

She didn't even have time to wonder if her request would go answered before she felt her whole body rock forward as Daryl slammed into her!

An unavoidable cry pierced the air as the archer's length began to pound into her mercilessly.

His want for restraint had been shattered by her needy tone, now he just wanted to fuck her, fuck her as hard and as fast as he could.

Beth was so aroused that the rippling walls of her sex aided his violent thrusting. The new speed and ferocity of his relentless pounding allowing him to reach sensitive new places within her, it felt so incredible it almost took her breath away.

Every time he slammed into her the breath was flushed from her lungs and every exhale it was becoming harder and harder not to moan.

"A-Am I going to h-hard?" Daryl panted in her ear unable to force himself to stop

Beth couldn't gather her wits enough to speak with raw pleasure tearing through her, only shook her head in response.

She felt Daryl grab a fistful of her yellow hair forcing her head back her mouth falling open instantly as he plunged his tongue into her sweet cavern in a devouring kiss!

Beth's core throbbed even hotter, she was helpless, completely and utterly helpless all to willingly enduring whatever the man on top of her forced upon her.

Daryl continued to pound into her unbelievably hard and fast cursing and uttering her name. She slowly began to feel herself approach the brink of orgasm.

She allowed herself to moan into the darkness around them loving the feeling of her pussy clamping down on Daryl every time he slammed into her.

The ball of pressure in her stomach was building and building she knew it would soon explode and she anticipated it with all to welcoming excitement.

"Beth, I'm gonna-" Daryl warned unable to stand the incredible feeling of her liquid vise like grip for much longer.

The sound of her name slurred on her sweat glistening skin, the bruising grip of Daryl's hands on her hips, the feeling of his cock stretching her, filling her, pounding inside so deep, it was all too much.

A scream bubbled up in her throat and her womb contracted hard before spasming uncontrollably as her orgasm tore violently through her!

Beth's hands clawed the clothed surface of his back mindlessly, her azure eyes squeezing shut as the first orgasm a man had ever given her overcame her, destroyed her, tore her apart in a dizzying frenzy of all-consuming pleasure!

"Fuck" Daryl cursed slamming into her one last time as her muscles rippled around him forcing him to come inside her hard. His milky essence splashing against her inner walls as he emptied himself fully within her trembling body.

When he finally pulled out, they both collapsed onto the concrete laying side by side letting their ragged uneven breaths fill the void enclosing them.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes before Beth found the nerve to turn and stare at the motionless hunter beside her.

The high she had found herself riding had finally began to die down and she knew they both were forced back into the real world.

What now? They had just crossed a line that neither of them could erase, were they still friends? Were they more? Did he even want to be near her any more?

Beth couldn't stand the overwhelming amount of questions building up inside her at this moment.

She thought she could handle the uncertainly but now that she was finally forced to face the real measure of what she had just done she wasn't sure how to handle it.

She turned towards the dying fire beside her eying the bluish flames the feeling of uncertainly making her stomach knot in discomfort.

She was such an idiot, such a god damn idiot.

Unsure of just what was causing this annoying ach in her chest she felt the sting of tears build in the coroner of her eyes.

She closed her eyes weakly, she hadn't meant for things to turn out this way. She wouldn't be surprised if she turned around to see Daryl leaving her in her pathetic state after all she had given him what they both wanted right?

She thought after they finished she would feel some kind of reassurance some kind of pride that she had finally acted without thinking, but she felt weak shameful. God only knows what Daryl thought of her now.

Just when she thought she couldn't sink any lower she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

Her blue eyes blinked open as she turned to peek over her shoulder to the object of her unease staring back at her with just an unsure look.

"Hey" Daryl whispered

Beth sniffed away a forming tear as she felt him pull her still naked body to his chest tucking her into his arms almost protectively.

"Hey" She replied weakly

"Get some sleep okay? We got a long day tomorrow" He said surprisingly warmly pulling the thick cotton material of a worn blanket they had fortunately brought along over the two of them.

Beth couldn't believe it, a moment ago she thought her word had just fallen apart, and in two seconds the man holding her in his arms had put it back together.

"Okay" She whispered with a grateful smile turning back towards the fire beside the two of them.

She locked her small arms around his holding onto him more desperately than she ever thought herself capable of as he laid his head beside her with a relaxed sigh.

Maybe she was an idiot, only and idiot would get herself into situations like the ones she had but it didn't change that at this very moment she was happier than she could ever remember being.

Beth watched the flames begin to fade before her and she couldn't bring herself to care.

Tomorrow wasn't promised and she didn't know what lay ahead for the two of them from this point on.

But she knew as long as she could hold onto to the man sleeping next to her just awhile longer, her world would be alright.

* * *

**Well I don't really see Daryl being as somewhat mushy as I made him out to be in this but... a girl can dream can't she?**

**Again just a one-shot no real plan on continuing this any further but I might write one or two more stories in the future depending on if they meet up again! Which I really hope they do!**

***FingersCrossed***

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know how you all liked it! Much love!**


End file.
